I'll Be There
by Riverchick2012
Summary: Miley teams up with the Jonas Brothers for the Best Of Both Worlds Tour. She starts feeling sick and then finds out she has diabetes. She is scared, but there is one person who knows what she is going through. He can help her. NILEY
1. What's Going On

Chapter 1- Just the Beginning

Miley was sitting on her bed with her guitar in her lap. She wasn't writing a song, she was just playing chords that came to mind. She had been feeling bad for the past few days. She had missed filming an episode of Hannah Montana which she never did, even when she was sick. She had also missed a week of rehearsals for her Best of Both Worlds Tour.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she just hadn't been feeling well. She had a fever, was constantly dizzy, and she felt like no matter how much she drank, she just couldn't get enough water. She had decided that if her fever went away, she would go to rehearsal tomorrow. So far, her fever hadn't been back, but she still felt completely drained.

**The Next Day**

Miley woke up feeling better. Her temperature (that her mom made her take before she allowed her to go to rehearsal) was a normal 93.7. She was happy that she could finally go back, and see everyone that she hadn't seen in a week. She was going to see the dancers, her band and the Jonas Brothers. Sure, everyone was important to her, but the Jonas Brothers were extremely important, because they weren't only amazing musicians, singers, and performers, but they were also really close friends.

When her mom pulled up to the building, Miley got out. She had already kissed her mom bye, but she called her back before she could get a few feet from the car.

"Miley, please be careful. If you start to feel bad again, sit down and call me. Ok?"

"Don't worry mom. I'll be ok. And even if I wasn't, there is a ton of people who would call you in a heartbeat if I even looked like I was starting to feel bad. Oh, and Mrs. Jonas is going be there, and she always watches out for me," Miley said.

Her mom nodded, and smiled at her.

"I love you mom," Miley said before she turned around to walk in the backstage door.

"I love you to Smiley," her mom answered.

Miley walked in the backstage entrance, and she went through the stage doors so she could put her stuff down on one of the stadium seats. She was almost knocked over by the people that surrounded her. Her dancers and her band had her in a _big, tight_ group hug.

"Guys, I can't breathe," she managed to get out before they all let her go.

"Miley, we missed you so much," her lead dancer and best friend said as she gave her another hug.

"We really haven't been able to get anything done since you've been sick. We've been really worried," the band leader, Stacey said.

"Well, guys, I'm really glad I'm back. I've missed everybody," Miley said.

"Does that include us?" Joe asked as all three brothers walked up to Miley and gave her a hug.

"Of course it does," Miley answered as she hugged Nick.

"So, what have I missed?" she asked the group.

"Well, a few dance rehearsals, and a run-through. We're going to have another run-through today, and then a full dress rehearsal tomorrow," Kevin said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get ready," Miley said as she grabbed her stuff to take to her dressing room. She saw that everyone was dressed in t-shirts and sweats, and was glad that she remembered hers. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day.


	2. Scared

Chapter 2- Scared

They had started rehearsal, and it was going great. They ran through the song line-up, and now they had a thirty minute break. Miley went to her dressing room and got a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. She started drinking it and went to sit down. She sat there for a few minutes, and started to feel really tired. She had felt really tired over the past week, but thought that was just because she had been sick. She laid down on the sofa and went to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by a pair of soft, warm hands. She opened her eyes and found Nick staring down at her. She felt really hot, and wondered if her fever had come back.

"You tired?" Nick asked her as she sat up.

"Yeah. I think my fever came back," she said as she felt her cheek.

Nick felt her forehead and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm going to get my mom. She can take your temperature," Nick said as he walked out of her dressing room.

Miley nodded and reached out and grabbed her water bottle off of the table. She started drinking and didn't quit until the water was all gone. She put it on the table, put her head in her hands and just tried to relax. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she wished it would go away.

Nick's mom walked into her dressing room with Nick behind her. She had a thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Alright sweetie, let's take your temperature," Mrs. Jonas said as she handed Miley the thermometer. Miley put it in her mouth, and waited until it beeped. When it did, she took it out and handed it to his mom. Mrs. Jonas looked at the thermometer and gasped. It read 106.4. Nick looked over his mom's shoulder at the thermometer and his eyes widened. He looked at Miley, and then he looked at his mom.

"Miley, I'm going to call your mom to come and get you, ok?" Mrs. Jonas said. Miley nodded, and Mrs. Jonas and Nick left the room.

She stood up, walked over to the fridge, and grabbed another bottle of water. She drank it all in about five minutes, and then laid down again. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door, and Nick popped his head in.

"Miley, your mom said that she's on the way," he said. She nodded her head and thanked him. When he left, she closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep for a few minutes.

When she woke up, there were people surrounding her including her mom, Kevin, Nick, Joe, and their mom. She felt about the same, and was ready to go home and get some more sleep.

"Hey honey, how do you feel?" her mom asked her. She felt her forehead, and sat up. She didn't feel as hot as she was when Mrs. Jonas took her temperature, but she could tell that it still wasn't normal.

"Ok, but I still have a fever," she answered. Her mom felt her forehead and nodded.

"Well, come on, let's get you home," she said

Miley stood up and walked towards the door, and everyone followed. Everyone had gotten out of the room before she remembered that she forgotten her duffel bag on the floor next to the couch, so she went back to get it. When she bent over to pick it up, she stood back up and the room was spinning. She had to sit down before she could see straight again. Kevin was last out, so he saw her go back in to get her duffel. He looked back in the room and went over to her.

"Miley are you ok?" he asked as the older brother role kicked in.

"Yeah, I'm just really dizzy," she said

"Well, let's go. You wouldn't want your mom to leave without you," he said, and with that, he picked her up and carried her out to the car. Miley's mom and his mom were talking. He could faintly pick up on what they were saying. When he did he got really worried.

"Tish, she has all of the symptoms of diabetes," Denise said

"Oh, I hope not. Maybe it's just the flu," Tish said with a worried expression.

"Well, when Nick had them, we didn't know that's what it was, but now we know what they are," Denise said. "Just watch her closely over the next few days, and call me if you need any help or anything," she said.

Tish thanked her and got in the car. When they were pulling off, Kevin went over to his mom.

"Mom, do you really think she has diabetes?" he asked her softly enough that Joe and Nick couldn't hear him.

"Honey, she might. She has all of the symptoms, and they're worse than when Nick had them," she said.

"I hope not," Kevin said.

"Me too," Denise said hugging her oldest son. "Me too."

When they got home, Miley was asleep. Tish got out and carried her in the house. Brandi was reading a book at the dining room table, and looked up when the door opened. She gave her mom a confused look when she saw Miley asleep in her arms.

"She went to sleep and woke up with a fever of 106.4," Tish whispered as she carried Miley up the stairs.

"Do you need help?" Brandi asked her mom.

"No, just stay there. I'll be right down," Tish said.

Tish put Miley on her bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with a blanket. Miley's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom, could you please get me some water?" Miley asked her.

"Sure honey, just relax," Tish said.

She went downstairs and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water, and went back upstairs. She put it on Miley's bedside table because Miley had already fallen asleep again. She kissed her on her hot forehead, and went back downstairs to tell Brandi everything that Mrs. Jonas told her. She was scared to death that her daughter might have diabetes, but had tried not to let anyone see it. She knew that if anyone knew about it, it would be Denise Jonas and Nick, so she felt a little better knowing that if anything went wrong, or if she had a question, they would always be there to answer it. She was just scared because she knew that if Miley had diabetes, then she would have to live with this disease for the rest of her life. She was scared. She was scared for herself, and for Miley.


	3. Black Out

Chapter 3

Miley woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was 7:30am. She felt like she could go to rehearsal today, but she knew that her mom would never let her with what happened yesterday. She picked up the bottle of water that her mom had left the night before, opened it, and drank at least half of it. She didn't know what was making her so thirsty, but she made a mental note to tell her mom. Then, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

She woke up to a buzzing sound. She looked over, and her phone was lit up. She had a new text message. It was from Nick.

_Hey Miley. Are U feeling better 2day?_

**Yeah, a lot. No fever. Yay!!**

_That's good. U coming to rehearsal?_

**Mom would nvr let me cuz of yesterday.**

_Well, hope U can come 2morrow._

**Maybe. I'll txt U L8er.**

_K bye_

**Ttyl**

She put down her phone, and got out of bed. She felt really weak, and was kind of dizzy. She (very slowly) got dressed and went down stairs. Brandi, Braison, and Noah were eating breakfast. Her mom was making reading the paper. She looked up, saw Miley, and ran over to her.

"Are you feeling better, honey?" she asked her.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," Miley answered.

"Ok, well, come with me for a second, and then I'll get you some breakfast," she said as she started up the stairs. Miley nodded, and then followed her mom.

She led Miley into the upstairs bathroom. She got the thermometer out of the cabinet and gave it to Miley. She put it in her mouth, and waited. When it beeped, she took it out and looked at it. It was 97.5. She showed it to her mom and smiled. Her mom hugged her. When she put her arms around her, she felt her ribs and backbone. She could tell that she had lost weight by looking at her face. She was very scared for both herself and Miley.

Later on that day, Miley and her mom were the only two in the house. Brandi had taken Braison and Noah bike riding. Miley wanted to go, but Brandi wouldn't let her because she said that she needed to rest. That made Miley mad. Lately anything could make her mad, and she didn't know why. She just hadn't been herself.

She went downstairs and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She drank it all right there. Her mom saw, and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Miley answered as she went back upstairs. She laid on her bed and wished that everyone would stop asking her that. She also really wished her dad was there. He was on tour, and she couldn't go with him because she had to practice for her own tour. She sat up as a wave of nausea hit her. She took a deep breath, and hoped it would go away. It only got worse, so she ran to her bathroom and threw up everything that was in her stomach. She flushed the toilet and sat up against the wall. She was sweating, and crying at the same time. She just wished that whatever she had would go away. She was really weak now, but managed to pull herself up, and go downstairs. She laid down on the sofa, and went to sleep.

The family was planning to go out to dinner with the tour dancers, band, and the Jonas Brothers and their family. They all met up at the restaurant and sat down at a special table reserved for them. When they had finished dinner, they went back to the Cyrus house. Tish, Denise, and Kevin Sr. were all talking in the kitchen, Kevin, Joe, Brandi, Braison, Noah, and Frankie were playing video games in the game room, and Nick and Miley were in the music room writing a song.

Tish opened the door to the music room, and asked Miley to come with her for a second. Miley told Nick that she would be right back, and followed her mom out of the room. The dizziness came back full force as she followed her mom into the kitchen. She hoped that she could get into a chair before she fell or ran into something.

"Miley, I have some questions for you," Mrs. Jonas said. Miley nodded, but as she did, the room spun around, and her vision blurred. Then, everything went black.

When Miley passed out, Tish, Denise, and Kevin Sr. ran to her.

"We have to get her to the emergency room," Denise said. "Kevin, can you go get the kids rounded up.? I really doubt that they'll stay here."

"Alright," he said as he hurried out of the kitchen. He went into the game room and told all of the kids to calm down and sit while he went to get Nick. He went down to the music room and found Nick writing chords in a notebook with a guitar in his lap.

"Nick, can you come with me to the game room? I have something to tell you all.

"Sure, Dad," Nick said as he stood up, put the guitar on the stand and followed him out of the room.

When they got to the game room, everyone was sitting, and very quiet. Nick took a seat beside Kevin and waited for his dad to speak.

"Alright kids, Miley passed out," he said. Everyone looked at him with shock on their face. "We have to take her to the emergency room, and we can't take everyone. He looked at Kevin, Joe, Brandi, and Nick as he continued. "Would one of you guys stay here with the kids?"

Brandi looked around, and then said, "I'll do it."

Joe and Kevin both looked at her, and said that they would, and she could go with her sister, but she said that she would do it.

When they had gotten everyone into the car, Tish drove off. Denise sat up in the front with Tish, Kevin Sr. sat in the middle row with Joe and Kevin Jr., and Nick sat in the back with Miley. They got there in no time, and took Miley in. A doctor took her in the back, and Tish went with them. The Jonases sat down and waited. They were all anxious to find out if Miley was ok, but of the three, Denise was the only one that really knew what Miley's symptoms were, and what they might mean. She was scared for Miley, and she hoped and prayed that she didn't have what Nick had.


	4. Diagnosis

Chapter 4

Miley woke up in a bright room. Her mom was asleep in the chair that was beside her bed. She looked around, and then looked down at her arm. She had an I.V. Then, she knew that she must be in the hospital.

She really didn't know what had happened. All she remembered was that she left Nick in the music room, and went to the kitchen with her mom. Then, everything went black.

She tried to sit up, and when she did, the bed squeaked. Her mom opened her eyes, saw that she was awake, jumped up, and hugged her.

"Oh, Miley, I was so worried about you," she said once she had let her go.

"Mom, what happened?" Miley asked.

"You passed out about two and a half hours ago," she replied. "The doctor told me to notify her when you woke up. She needs to know what kind of symptoms you've been having, and she wants to do a few tests. She said that you'd probably stay here tonight."

Miley nodded, and then laid back against the pillows. She thought about Brandi, Braison, Noah, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie that were still at home. Then, she thought about Nick, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"Mom, are Nick and his parents still here?" Miley asked.

"No, they went back to home to pick up Kevin, Joe, and Frankie, but they wanted me to let them know when you woke up," Miley's mom replied.

Miley nodded, and then relaxed again. She really wanted to see Nick, and finish that song tonight. She remembered writing some of the first and second verse, and she had really good idea for the chorus. She grabbed a napkin that was on the bedside table, and asked her mom for a pen. She wrote down the chorus of their song, and was happy.

Her mom went out of the room to notify the doctor that Miley was awake. When she came back, the doctor came with her. She introduced herself as Dr. Leslie. She was really nice and laid back, and she made Miley feel comfortable, even though she was the patient. She asked her what kind of symptoms she had had, and how she had been feeling for the past few weeks. She made notes on her clipboard, and thanked Miley when she was finished.

She did a few blood tests, and said that the results would be in in about an hour, and that she wanted her to rest until then. She also said that she might be able to go home tomorrow.

Miley was happy when she told her that. Dr. Leslie told her to have a good night's rest, and left the room. Miley asked her mom for her cell phone. She turned it on, and started to text.

(**Miley**- _Nick_)

**I'm awake (finally)**

_Miley, are u ok?_

**I am now. I was really scared.**

_Me 2_

**I really wanna finish that song. I've got a really good chorus.**

_Write it down, and just rest. We were all really worried about u._

**I'm fine now. They did a couple blood tests and the results should be n about an hour. **

_Really hope your ok_

**Like I said, im fine. Gotta go.**

**TTYL**

_Bye. Get better!! ;-)_

Miley put her cell phone on the bedside table and turned over and went to sleep. After she saw that Miley was asleep, Tish got her cell phone out of her purse and left the room. She called Brandi and the kids at home to let them know what was going on, and not worry. Then, she called Denise.

"Denise, the doctor just left. She said that the results of the blood test would be in in about an hour," Tish said over the phone in a hurry.

"She'll be fine," Denise said as she tried to calm Tish down. "She's strong," she said.

Everybody in the car bombarded Denise with questions about Miley. Once Denise got off of the phone with Tish, she answered them calmly. When they finally got home, she told the boys to go get ready for bed, and relax. When they went upstairs, she turned to Kevin Sr., and looked up at him.  
"I think she has it too," she said as she hugged him.

"She'll be alright," he said as he rubbed her back and comforted her.

**One Hour Later**

Dr. Leslie walked in Miley's room with the results of the tests. Miley was asleep, and Tish was in the chair beside her bed reading a book. She looked up when Dr. Leslie walked in and closed her book.

"We have the results of Miley's tests," she said as she changed her I.V. She finished that and then took a seat beside Tish. Tish looked at her with scared eyes. Dr. Leslie took a deep breath, and then said very quietly, "she has type one diabetes."

Tish gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. Dr. Leslie continued.

"This disease isn't curable, but it is manageable. We can give you all the information you all need to learn about it, and take care of it, but I think that if anyone can do it, Miley can."

Tish listened as she let the doctor explain the disease, and what it takes to manage it. She knew that if she had any questions, she could ask, but she was still in shock. She remembered Denise telling her how it felt, but she never thought it could feel like this.

"You can go ahead and notify your family if you need to, and I'll wait until Miley wakes up to explain it to her," Dr. Leslie said.

Tish nodded and stood up as the doctor left the room. She grabbed her cell phone and left the room as well. She called the familiar number and then broke down crying.


	5. Finding Out

**First of all, thanks for all of the reviews. This is my first story, and I'm really excited to have this many. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update on a regular basis. I am swamped at school right now, and I really don't have time for anything else. I will try to update by Friday. **

**Well, on with the story.**

Chapter 5

Billy-Ray had just come off stage from a sold-out concert in Hershey, Pennsylvania. The crowd was intense, and the concert went really well. He was pumped.

After about an hour of signing autographs and talking to fans, he was back on the bus. He smiled when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and was immediately worried when he heard the upset voice of Tish.

(**Billy-Ray**, _Tish_)

**Hello**

_Hey, you have to come home._

**Why? What's wrong?**

_Miley has been sick for about a week, and she passed out tonight. We took her to the emergency room, and they did tests. The results showed that she has type one diabetes._

**Oh my gosh.**

_I just don't know what to do. I know she'll be able to handle it, but she's going to have to live with this for the rest of her life._

**Ok, I'll go ahead and talk to the managers and get the concerts this week canceled, and I'll try to get a flight out tomorrow morning.**

_Ok. I'm glad Denise is here to help us. She can help Miley because she knows what she's going through._

**Yeah, well, I'll talk to them and I'll call you before I leave in the morning.**

_Ok. I love you._

**Love you too. Hang in there. When Miley finds out, tell to stay strong and stay smiley.**

_Ok. Bye._

**Bye.**

Tish hung up, and then called Denise. When she answered, Tish could tell that she was anxious and worried.

(**Tish**, _Denise_)

_Hello_

**Hi Denise. The doctor just came back with the test results. She has type one.**

_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm ready and everything. Do you want me to come? _

**If you want to. Miley is asleep and she doesn't know yet. I called Billy and he is canceling the shows this week and flying out tomorrow morning. Once Miley wakes up, I'm going to tell her.**

_Ok, well I'm almost out the door now. I'll tell Kevin where I'm going. I just hope I can get out of the house without the boys finding out._

**Yeah. Good luck.**

_Thanks. I'm going to need it._

**Ok, well I'll see you in a few.**

Ok, bye.

**Bye.**

After hanging up with Denise, Tish walked back to Miley's room. As soon as she sat down, Miley started to stir. When she finally opened her eyes, she was confused. Tish saw this and got up and went to the side of the bed.

"Mom, where am I?" Miley asked.

"You're at the hospital," she answered. "You passed out three hours ago."

"I remember being in the music room with Nick and then coming out and being really dizzy," Miley said. "I don't remember anything else," she said.

"Well, we brought you here when we couldn't wake you up, and I told the doctor what had been going on the past few weeks. She did a few tests, and we found out what's wrong," Tish said slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" Miley asked scared.

Tish sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Miley, you have type one diabetes," Tish said.

**Well, let me know what you think. Please review, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Next time I'll try to make it longer. Thanks**


	6. Finding Out: Part 2

**Wow! I couldn't believe the amount of review and the response to this story. This is my first, and I am really excited. As you can probably tell, I am a **_**HUGE NILEY**_** fan. Thank You **_**BLOSSOM 108**_** for the ideas! I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this up, but I promise that I will have the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!**

_Last Time:_

"_Miley, you have type one diabetes," Tish said._

Miley just sat there in shock. She didn't know what to think. She immediately thought of Nick. She knew he had diabetes, but she really didn't know what it was. She was scared. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her mom in shock.

Tish got up out of the chair that she was sitting in, walked over to her daughter, and hugged her. She told her that everything would be ok, and that they would get through this together. Miley cried in her mother's arms. She had thought for a while that she was a young adult, but now in the embrace of her mother's arms, she felt like a small, scared child. She felt like there was nothing she could do.

Of course Tish felt the same way. She held her daughter and comforted her. She didn't feel like there was anything else that could be done. She hated for Miley to feel this way, and the words of comfort that she spoke were just as much for her as they were for Miley. After a few minutes, Miley pulled away and wiped her face.

"Does dad know?" Miley asked.

"I called him, and he said that he is going to cancel the shows this week and fly out tomorrow," Tish said as she sat back down in the chair.

"Mom, what is diabetes?"Miley asked with a nervous expression.

"Well, I'm going to let Dr. Leslie answer that for you. She knows a lot more about it than I do. She said that once you woke up, to let her know so she can come in and explain it to you," Tish said.

Miley nodded. Tish got up and left the room.

Just a few minutes later, Dr. Leslie came into the room. She started explaining to Miley what diabetes was, and how to handle it. She showed her how to give herself shots, how to check her blood sugar, and she explained what she should eat if her blood sugar got low. Miley took it all in, listening to every word the doctor said. She was going to be ok, and she wasn't going to let it slow her down. She had wanted to be a performer all of her life, and she was finally going to get to go on her own tour. This wasn't going to stop her.

"So Miley, do you have any questions?" Doctor Leslie asked her. Miley told her no.

"Ok, well I want you to get some rest tonight, and if your blood sugar is back to normal tomorrow, you can go home," she said.

"Ok," Miley said. "Thank you."

Dr. Leslie nodded and smiled. After a quick goodnight, she left the room.


	7. I Guess I Need Help

**Sorry for taking so long. School is so busy right now, and I am just swamped. Thank you for all of the reviews that I got, and thanks for some really good ideas.**

**I'm going to take Billy Ray out of the story because this is a NILEY story and he isn't really needed.**

The next morning, Miley woke up to the sound of rustling papers. She opened her eyes and looked over at the chair that sat in the corner of the room. She saw her mom looking over papers. Every now and then her mom would sign one. Miley smiled because she knew that this must mean that she was going home. She was so ready to get out of this sterile, white-walled place. Her mom looked over and when she saw that Miley was awake, she got up and walked over to her.

"Morning sweetie," Tish said.

"Morning mom," Miley said

"How are you feeling?" Tish asked.

"Really good," Miley said. "So, do I get to go home?" she asked eagerly.

Tish smiled and nodded her head.

"I was just signing your release papers," she said. "Dr. Leslie came in this morning and said that she would be in in about fifteen minutes with your supplies and your insulin pump. "

Miley nodded and got out of the hospital bed, went into the bathroom, and got dressed. When she came out, she asked, "Mom, will I still get to go on tour?"

Tish nodded. "Dr. Leslie said that this wouldn't stop you. You'll be fine. You just have to be careful. Dad won't be able to come because they couldn't cancel his shows," Tish said softly.

Miley nodded. She understood. She would have the rest of her family to help her get through this.

Just as she thought this, Dr. Leslie walked in Miley's room with a bag and a small box.

"Morning Miley, how are you?" Dr. Leslie asked.

"Really good. I am so ready to go home," Miley said.

Dr. Leslie laughed and said, "well, just let me explain this to you and show you how it works. This is your insulin pump." Dr. Leslie opened up the box and pulled out a small device. It was about as small as a cell phone, and had her initials on the back.

"Now, you wear this all the time. It goes on your side," she said. "It doesn't hurt. It's not like a shot, but the first few times you put it in, it will pinch a little."

She showed Miley how to add insulin to it, and she helped Miley put it on for the first time.

"Miley, this is already programmed for the amount of insulin that going to need in the next few days. It's normal right now, but once it gets regulated, you won't need as much. When you're on stage, you're probably going to need to set it lower than normal because you're going to be using so much energy and you don't want to get to low," Dr. Leslie said.

After getting all of her supplies together, Miley and her mom left the hospital. On the way home, Miley heard commercials on the radio for her upcoming tour with the Jonas Brothers. She heard a few listeners calling in and saying that they were really excited for the tour to come to their hometown. Miley got really excited, and was ready for the next rehearsal. Hopefully this would be the last time she would have to miss any rehearsals.

When Miley walked in the house, she saw a huge banner that was being held up by Brandi, Braison, and Noah. It read:

WELCOME HOME MILEY!

She ran in and hugged her siblings. She was really glad to be home, and throughout the night, she tried to forget all about the past few days in the horrible hospital. Whenever she thought about being there, she was reminded of the fact that she had type one diabetes. Of course, she was reminded of this every time she looked at her right hip and saw how the pump made her shirt stick out. She was determined not to get upset and cry. She was going to act like an adult in this situation, and she wasn't going to let it make her feel like a small child.

The family stayed up in the den and watched a movie like they had done about every week in the past. When everyone got tired, they went up to bed for a night of well deserved sleep.

2:30 a.m.

Miley woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and felt extremely dizzy. She heard a faint beeping from somewhere in the dark room, but didn't know what it was. She reached over to her night stand and turned on the lamp. She looked down and saw her pump lighting up and she figured out that it was the thing that was beeping. She got up, ignoring the spinning, and made her way down to the kitchen. She looked in her bag of supplies that got left in the kitchen and found chocolate. She quickly unwrapped one and put it in her mouth. She could slowly start to feel the dizziness wearing off, and she soon felt better. She thought to herself, "_I'm not going to be able to do this alone_."

Please review and let me know what you think. As always, I would love to hear any ideas that you might have.

Thanks


	8. Almost Back to Normal

**I just want to say thank you so much for all of the people that have read this and reviewed. I really can't believe the response that I have gotten, and this being my first story, I'm really surprised and thankful so THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!**

**I'm sorry that it took this long for this to be updated. Last time, I uploaded three chapters to the site, and I thought that they were posted but they weren't. I'm so sorry!! I hope you like this one. (NILEY) I would also like to hear any ideas. **

Chapter 8

Miley woke up the sound of her phone going off. She picked it up off of her bedside table and flipped it open. It said: _New Text Message. _She opened the text, read it, and smiled. It was from Nick.

_Glad that u r out of the hospital. Can't wait to see u at rehearsal 2day._

_TTYL_

_Nick J_

Miley closed the text and looked at the time. It was 7:15. She didn't have to be at rehearsal until 9:00, but she went ahead and got up. Once she was dressed, she went down stairs and found her mom and Brandi at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" her mom asked.

"Pretty good, but last night, my sugar fell really low and I had to come down here and get some candy. I was so dizzy, I thought that I was going to pass out," Miley said.

"Well, we're going to have to watch it really close over the next few days to make sure it stays in normal range," her mom said.

Miley nodded and went over and pulled out a granola bar and sat down at the table with her mom and sister.

"We have to be at rehearsal at 9:00 today, but I think we should get there a few minutes early to talk to Kenny and let him know what's going on," her mom told her. "I'm going to tell Denise also because she knows how to handle it if something goes wrong."

Miley agreed and went upstairs to grab her duffel bag and purse. As soon as she had gotten her blood sugar meter, she put it in her purse because she knew that she would always have that with her. She packed a change of clothes and a pair of tennis shoes in her duffel bag. When she went back down, her mom had packed a small bag with some extra supplies incase Miley needed it. Her mom had asked Brandi to watch the other two kids while they were gone, so they were taken care of.

Once they were sure that they had gotten everything, they left.

They pulled up to the venue that they were using to practice in, and went in. Nobody was there yet except for a few stage managers and Kenny. Miley took all of her stuff and dropped it off in her dressing room and went back out to find her mom.

When she did, she saw her talking to Kenny. Miley went over to them and listened to her mom tell him all that they had been through in the past few days. Kenny was really concerned for Miley, but both her and her mom assured him that she was going to be fine, and was better than she was. While her mom was talking, she looked around and saw an SUV pull up to the dressing room side of the venue. She knew that the Jonas Brothers were there now. She really couldn't wait to see them.

Mrs. Denise walked in with a bag before any of the boys. Miley and her mom went over and told her what had happened. Denise was really upset that Miley had to go through all of that, but she assured her that everyone would help her out with it. She also said that she would tell the boys so Miley wouldn't have to.

Miley went to her dressing room and got ready for the rehearsal. In just two days, the tour, _HER _tour would begin. She was so excited, and she was ready to see all of the fans all over the country.

**Later During Rehearsal- (11:00am.)**

As the last bars of "Let's Dance" finished, Miley and the dancers sat down on the stage to catch their breath. They had been rehearsing the dance part of the song since rehearsal started at nine, and they were all ready for a break.

"Alright, take about a fifteen minute break. You all are doing great," Kenny said.

When they heard the word 'break', they hopped off of the stage and went over to the cooler to get some water. Kevin, Joe, and Nick had been watching the last ten minutes of the rehearsal. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Miley at all yet with the exception of when they passed in the dressing room hall way. They were all glad to see that she was back. She certainly looked better than before.

Miley opened her bottle of water and took a long drink. They had been practicing two hours and hadn't stopped for water. She felt weak and heard her pump beep. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear, but she heard it. She put the top on her water bottle and started walking for her dressing room.

When she opened up the door and walked in, she went straight for her bag that had all of her supplies in it. She pulled out her glucose meter and she heard a knock on the door. She set it down on the table and went to answer the door.

"Hey Miley!" Kevin said. "Are you feeling better? Mom just told us what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. It's not the end of the world. I'll live," Miley tried to say with a positive attitude. Nick stood beside her and smiled. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled back from the hug and smiled and nodded at him. Just then, her pump beeped louder and she remembered why she even came into the dressing room.

Miley sat down and checked her blood sugar. It was 82. She went back to her bag and got out a juice box and started drinking on it. She sat back down and she caught up with Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

Fifteen minutes had passed fairly quickly. Miley was feeling better after she drank some juice. She checked her blood sugar again to make sure that it was back to where it was supposed to be. It was normal.

As she followed the boys out of her dressing room and back to rehearsal, she knew that everything was really going to be ok. She had a bunch of people around her that would help her with anything she needed help with. Like her blood sugar, things were starting to get back to normal.

**Ok, I'm so sorry that it took so long. (Again! ********) First, the next chapter is going to be the opening night of tour. I feel like it's kind of dragging, and maybe that's why I've had writers block. If anyone has any kind of suggestions, please feel free to suggest them. I want to get more NILEY in there, and as the story progresses, so will their relationship. Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing.**

**Thanks ******


End file.
